Sinful Pleasures
by nakachi
Summary: It all started with a dream...Aidou and Kain Lemon Time! REVIEW! PLEASE


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first time writing yaoi fan fictions so if it's not to your liking, please tell me. Also, if you have any recommendations to improve my writing, they will be accepted gratefully! I got the idea of writing this story while listing to Malchik Gay, by TATU, my all time favorite band. Oh, the title of the song literally translates to Gay Boy…so I hope you enjoy!

Summary: It all started with a sinful dream… Aidou and Kain Lemon!

_A long, slender pale hand gently stroked my bare chest. The hand moved down slowly and stopped to caress my right nipple. "Kain…" I said breathlessly. He moved his head towards my chest. I felt something warm and wet on my skin. He began to slowly suck and nibble on bosom making me moan softly. He moved to the other and did the same. "Please…stop Kain…" I said with little to no force in my voice. He looked up at me and touched my face lovingly. His bronze eyes were soft, loving. "Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "I'll take good care of you," he said in a husky seductive voice. Then…_

"Ah!" Aidou screamed shooting up from his bed, breathing hard. He noticed that he had an erection. "It's just a dream…a dream…" he assured himself. A low chuckle was heard in the small room. Aidou snapped his head around only to see Kain, his older cousin, sitting on his bed smiling, shirtless no less. "Wah," Aidou screamed. He felt a deep crimson blush smear across his face. He laughed, getting up from his cot. "Don't come over here!" Aidou said throwing the blankets over himself.

His cousin flopped on his bed and yanked the blankets off of him. His bronze eyes focused on Aidou's hands which were clamped over him cock, trying to make his erection go down. Kain smirked. "You know," Akatsuki started, "your dreams are very…vivid." Aidou blushed an even deeper shade of red. His older cousin's grin widened even more. "Very vivid indeed," he said as he traced Aidou's face with his fingers. "W-what are you doing?" Aidou asked in a shaky voice. "I'm only making my favorite little cousin's dreams come true," answered Akatsuki with fake innocence.

Their eyes were locked on each other. Slowly, Kain's lips were brushing up against Aidou's. "Trust me," he whispered in an irresistible voice. He pressed against his younger cousin's lips and licked them. Aidou's blue eyes widened in shock, his breath caught in his throat. Kain ran his hands down Aidou's legs making him gasp and took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue in the others mouth. He explored the insides of Aidou's strawberry flavored mouth.

A few moments later, Aidou pulled away. "This is wrong…" he started to say in a quite voice. "And?" Kain countered and dove back into the kiss. He put his hands around his cousin's small waist pulling him closer. Aidou parted his lips and Akatsuki once again slide his tongue in Aidou's mouth. This time the younger cousin moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Akatsuki's neck and pulled him closer. A few moments later, Kain pulled away.

"Fun isn't it?" he asked panting. Aidou blushed and looked down. "Hanabusa…your to cute," said his elder cousin bushing Aidou onto his bed. He began to kiss down his neck. Kain accidently brushed his fangs against Aidou's neck. He inhaled sharply then moaned. He looked up at Hanabusa with pleading eyes. "I want… I need…" Akatsuki gasped. His chestnut eyes turned a fiery red. He dug him fangs into the younger vampire's flesh and began to greedily suck his blood. Aidou groaned at the initial penetration but it soon turned into moans. He inhaled his cousin's sent, musky sandalwood and ran his fingers through Akatsuki's soft light orange hair. His eye lids felt heavy, he felt intoxicated. A wave of pleasure ran through Aidou's body.

Minutes later Kain pulled away and wiped away the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry…" he muttered resting his head on Aidou's chest. The room was silent for a moment; all what was heard was Hanabusa's breath and steady heart beat. "Don't be," he whispered stroking Akatsuki's face. He looked up with kind eyes and started to suck on his collar bone. Aidou moaned Akatsuki's name loudly and arced his hips into Kain's. He smirked and started to kiss him was down his younger cousin's torso. He tugged off his boxers gently and tossed them aside. He proceeded to take off his. Aidou blushed seeing his cousin's sheer size. "Don't be shy," Kain coaxed taking his cousin's hand and guided it down his shaft then back up again. He repeated the motion a few times then let go of his hands, "By yourself now." With shaky hands, he did as he was told. Akatsuki commanded him to go harder and faster and Aidou did as he was told. He moaned softly. Aidou did it again, more vigorously and his older cousin started to repeat his name over and over in pleasure.

"How was that?" Hanabusa asked with a small smile. "Perfect," answered Kain, heaving then he kissed him and pushed him on the bed. He broke the kiss and moved downwards and sucked on Aidou's hip bone. "Ng," the younger cousin sounded closing his eyes feeling a current of ecstasy run through his body. Akatsuki moved lower and licked the base of his penis. "Ahh…Kain," Aidou cried. His cousin smiled and said, "You're too cute," and put Aidou's erect cock into his mouth. He moaned and involuntarily arced his hips upwards. He gripped the sheets trying to repress a scream. His cousin continued the satisfying torture.

He slowly took Hanabusa's erect member out of his mouth and kissed his head. "Hn…Kain?" "Yes," he said in an alluring voice. "I-I want… I want it." Kain passionately kissed his cousin. "Your wish is my command," he said wrapping his arms around Aidou's waist. He slowly inserted a finger in his opening. Aidou gasped at the sudden intrusion but Kain continued to move his finger. Soon he started to moan and his older cousin inserted another finger. Hanabusa gripped Akatsuki's back and groaned. Kain moved faster and faster and finally inserted a third finger. He fingered him for a while then pulled out.

Kain kissed him passionately. "Ready?" he asked. Aidou nodded quickly. Akatsuki pulled apart his legs even further. "Trust me," and with that, he slowly entered. "Ah!" Aidou screamed and squirmed. Kain slowly went deeper and deeper until Aidou moaned loudly. Kain came in more forcefully and aimed for that spot again. "Kain!" he screamed and Kain rocked inside his cousin even harder turned on by his screams. Aidou screamed once again when he reached his climax. Kain followed with his soon afterwards and let out enormous moan. Their short lived moment of total bliss came to an end. With a few more final thrusts, Kain pulled out slowly.

They lay next to each other for a moment trying to catch their breaths. "Wow…" Kain said running his hands through his damp hair. "Kain…" his older cousin pulled his sweat covered body next to him in an embrace. "Did I fulfill your dreams?" Kain asked in a low voice. "10 times over," Aidou replied. Kain smirked, "Good." "Hey Aidou," he called. "Yes?" "I love you." The room was silent for a moment. "I-I love you too." Aidou finally answered. He buried his head in his lover's chest and soon fell asleep.


End file.
